Core A. Administrative Abstract The goals of the Administrative core will be: 1) coordinate effective interactions among projects, cores, oversight committees, and NCI staff, 2) provide Data safety and Monitoring support, ensuring that clinical trials are under the highest standards of ?Good Clinical Practices? and that they comply with all the regulations of the University and other outside agencies, 3) support interactions with the Cancer Center and the Center for Cellular Immunotherapies, 4) support interactions with Industry, and 5) provide budget support, such as tracking the expenditures of the program and providing monthly reports to the investigators. This Core will also monitor Projects and other Cores and organize a yearly meeting with the External and Internal Advisory Boards. Given these broad integrative activities, the Core will interact closely with each Project and with the other two Cores in providing administrative, financial, and coordinating activities.